Where I Belong
by IzzyBells
Summary: Amelia has lived with an abusive family and dealt with bullies at school for pretty much the extent of her life. When she's transported into her favorite book series, things start to look up. But the question is, will they stay like that? T for self harm, abuse, and some other things that might come up in the future. Readers, please be avised. UP FOR ADOPTION, see note
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the first story I have ever put here. I'm pretty proud of it, so I hope everyone else likes it too. Enjoy, and tell me what you think!

* * *

I let the razor slide across my wrist, as a tear slides down my face. I just can't anymore. I can't. There is blood running off of both my wrists, and my ankle. I rinse myself off, and drag myself to sleep. If I can call it that anymore. My dreams consist of 90% nightmares. Every once in a while, a happy dream comes through, but they just make my life worse. Between the bullying, my boyfriend, and my parents, it's a wonder I haven't killed myself yet. My eyes close from exhaustion.

* * *

Sunlight warms my face. My eyes open slowly. I'm faced with blue sky and treetops. Wait a minute...I'm supposed to be in bed. This must be some sick joke. I fall back asleep.

* * *

"Her body will heal, don't worry. I just wonder why she was out there to begin with."

"Who knows? I can't remember seeing her anywhere. Maybe she got lost."

Who's speaking? That isn't my parents. I open my eyes. Yep, that definitely isn't my parents. A woman with curly black hair and emerald green eyes is looking down at me, and a man with blue eyes and sandy hair. Both had a worried expression. And both looked...elvish.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We found you out in the forest, sleeping. What were you doing alone, with such injuries?" the woman says.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is going to bed at my house. Who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Arya, this is Eragon, and Saphira and Fírnen are outside."

My eyes go wide and I sit up fast. My vision goes fuzzy for a few seconds.

"What?!" I yell. "But...you're fictional characters! This can't be happening. Oh, I am so dreaming."

"What? Fictional characters? Why would you think that?" Eragon asks, confusion on his and Arya's faces.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but from where I come from, this whole world exists in a book series. And only a book series. No dragons, no magic, no elves, no dwarves, no urgals. Just plain old humans and the basic technology of the 21st century."

Arya looks at me for a bit. I can feel something in my mind. Probably her. I slam up barriers around anything she doesn't need to know. Only enough that she can see that I'm telling the truth. Arya puts a hand up to her mouth. Yep, it was her.

"You...you're telling the truth," she says, shocked.

"Yeah. Look, it has been wonderful meeting you guys, and say hi to Murtagh for me, but I have to get back to my universe."

I swing my kegs off of the bed I was previously laying on, and I walk out if the room, and down the elven steps that I immediately recognize as being described during Eragon's adventures in Ellesméra. On second thought...staying might not be so bad. I still go downstairs, though. I want to see Saphira in real life. I find the door to outside, and I stand outside of the tree house.

'Saphira,' I say in my mind, trying to project my thoughts. 'Can you hear me?'

'Yes, Amelia, I can. How are you feeling?' A reply. The wise voice of the mighty blue dragon sounds in my head. I could die right now.

'Okay, thanks. You can call me Ellie. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm having a conversation with only my favorite book character EVER.'

'Book character? Hm. No dragons in your universe. How do you humans do anything smart?'

'I don't know, Bjartskular, I don't know.'

'...excuse me one moment.'

After a few minutes, Arya comes down to join me. Her expression is a mixture of awe, surprise, and happiness.

"You know the Ancient Language?" she asks me.

"Well, yeah! You can't be an Inheritance fan and not know at least the basic words!"

"What do you know?"

"Um...at one point I created a spell for some really brutal destruction..."

"Don't say that one. Something harmless if it falls upon unfriendly ears."

I think for a moment, and then I remember a little snippet of a tune I made up.

"Flauga eom iet, fethrblaka, flauga, flauga.

Flauga eom du adurna arget, fethrblaka, flauga.

Flauga, flauga ono blaka, flauga, flauga flauga," I sing. Amazingly, a bird lands on my shoulder. I get a wacky idea. I cup my hand. "Adurna eom iet lam," I whisper.

Water starts to trickle into my hand. "Letta," I say, a little louder this time. The water stops. I look up at Arya in disbelief. "Arya...am I using magic?"

"Yes," she whispers.

'I can't believe it. This girl appears out of no where in the middle of the forest, claims that in her universe we are all in a book series, and is using magic,' Saphira puts in.

I drop the water and bid the bird to fly away, and then I run back to where Eragon is, in the main room that I passed.

"I used magic!" I exclaim, causing him to gape at me.

"It's true. She put water into her hand. She knows the Ancient Language well enough, too."

"I can't speak it fluently; I only know a little. I'm Amelia, or Ellie, by the way," I say, desperate to change the subject. My face is heating up.

"Well, I think Ellie should be able to stay with us. We have an extra room. Or she can sleep with Saphira. But I don't think Saphira would like that. A random girl, sleeping in her bed. Anyhow, we just need to get you some clothing appropriate for this world," Arya says.

"And probably fix my hair. I seriously doubt you guys have your hair dyed fluorescent purple," I add, referring to the many streaks of purple in my dyed black hair.

Arya bustles me upstairs, and shuts out Eragon. She starts to help me out of my clothes. For the first time, she sees all of my body at once. All my bruises and scars. I have bruises all over my back, arms, and legs, and scars from cutting on my arms, my ankles, and my one of my neck, where I stopped myself just before my lifeline. At her questioning glance, I answer with one word.

"Abuse."

Arya goes back to whatever she was doing. When she gets back to me, she has new clothes. Oh boy. No more skinny jeans and sweatshirts, I guess. I am tossed leggings, a tunic that gies about to my knees with long sleeves, and leather shoes. Arya does something to my hair with magic, and it is back to it's natural state. Wavy, auburn, and long. And no layers. I wash my face of any makeup, and Arya takes care of my acne, which I will be forever grateful for. I grab some cord to tie around my waist as a belt, and I put my now waist length hair into a braid. I go back downstairs with Arya, and through the course of forty five minutes, I have been made beautiful. I refuse to let them heal my scars, but I let them do whatever they want about the bruises. They are my scars to have.

I follow Arya outside with Eragon, and the two most beautiful creatures I have ever seen land in front of us. Saphira and Fírnen. Eragon and Arya hop on their respective dragons, and I hitch a ride on Saphira, held tightly by Eragon. The dragons take off, and I have no idea where we are going. All I know is that I will definitely enjoy this visit.

* * *

"Ellie...Ellie...wake up," I hear.

Confusion starts to cloud my thoughts, and I open my eyes, totally confused about why my mother is speaking in a benevolent tone. My eyes fall on Arya, and the memories of yesterday float up to the surface. There goes my confusion.

I sit up in the bed I'm in, and I start to get fuzzy-visioned. I let my head clear of a few seconds, and then I stand up.

"What's the plan for today?" I ask Arya.

"Well, we can go see the dragon eggs. We have two in Ellesméra right now. Would you be interested in that?"

"Yes!" I say, my eyes lighting up. Ever since watching the movie, I have wanted to see a dragon egg in real life.

We go into the main room and I grab a small loaf of bread and eat it slowly, savoring every bite. It isn't every day I get food like this. Eragon comes down the stairs, and Arya informs him of our plan. We decide that I can go with Arya only, since he is going out with Saphira and Fírnen.

Before I know it, I'm walking with Arya through Ellesméra, taking in the beautiful city again. We continue to where Oromis used to live with Glaedr, and I have to keep myself from jumping up and down in excitement. As I'm barefoot, that might not be the best idea. Anyhow, Arya leads me into the hut, where two chests sit. Arya opens both, and I gaze upon the two most beautiful eggs I have ever seen. One is an inky black, with a violet shimmer, and the other one is crystal clear, if it weren't for white below the clear later. All of a sudden, we hear a noise. A cracking noise.

I look over at Arya in alarm. She has a dragon. No one else is in the room. Either one of the eggs is breaking, or I'm going to be a Rider. I look at the dragons again, and the black one is fractured. I watch as the egg cracks open. I glance around for Arya, but she must have silently left the hut. I watch as a black baby dragon, with violet spikes and horns, crawls it's way out. The little thing opens it's eyes, and looks up at me. I think my heart is breaking from cuteness overload!

I reach out my hand, slowly, and the little dragon looks at me with big, black and violet eyes. It blinks, and then nuzzles my hand. An icy cold feeling fills me, starting at my hand. I pull back, startled, and I look at my hand. A gedwëy ignasia. In my hand! The little dragon looks up at me, and I can suddenly feel something in my brain. Confusion. But not my confusion. The dragon's confusion. Oh my gosh, we can communicate now! I scoop up the little dragon, who gives a squeak of surprise, and I run outside, to see Arya standing there, waiting for me.

We make our way home, me carrying the baby dragon. When we arrive, I'm glad to be out of the stares of almost all the elves. I go into my room and set the dragon on my bed. It walks in a circle a few times, and then lays down, with it's head on my leg.

'Saphira,' I call.

'You seem different.'

'The dragon hatched for me!'

'The black egg hatched?'

'Yes! For me!'

'Well, then I can understand your happiness. I'm glad for you.'

'Can you tell Eragon?'

'Of course I will.'

Saphira withdraws from my mind, and I look down at the dragon. I don't know if it's male or female. It will name itself, according to what I know. I have to wait until it grows up, I suppose. I hope I stay in this world for that long.

* * *

It has been six months since the black dragon hatched for me. I have learned that he is male. He has still not chosen a name for himself, however, a fact that I am not sure can be put off much longer.

'Amelí,' he says. Amelí is the name I have come to answer to here. 'Amelí. Wake up. You promised we would go flying in the sunrise, remember?'

I groan, and roll over. I have been studying magic almost nonstop, and I have become good enough that I altered my room bit by bit, until it is the way it is now. Now, my room has a dip in it for my dragon, much like Saphira's, and it drops straight out, no wall. There is a screen that I close for the wind, but that's about all.

'Amelí! Wake up!' he yells into my mind.

I bolt upright, and face him, his nose not a foot away from my face. I jump, and he backs up. I roll out of bed, and pull on my leather pants and tunic. I still refuse to wear shoes. I grab my hooded wool cloak, and I start saddling up my dragon. After I get all the straps buckled, I climb up and tighten my leg straps, then we drop out of my room. As he levels out and soars above the treetops of Du Weldenvarden, I start out the conversation.

"You really need a name, you know."

'I know. I just don't know what will fit me."

"Something to do with the nighttime, maybe?"

'Options, please?'

"Twilight, midnight, shadow, moon, star, dusk..." I trail off. None of the words fit the dragon as a name.

'Lun...that's the root for moon, right?'

"Yep."

'Rélun? No...'

Silence falls for a while. I know his mind, though. I can feel him thinking. After about fifteen minutes, he speaks again.

'I have purple and black on me.'

"More of a violet, actually."

'Violet then. Are there any violet colored gems? Or any black ones?'

"Onyx is a black precious stone. Amethyst is purple, but it's not quite dark enough for you...obsidian is a volcanic rock, and it's black, and usually shiny."

'Obsidian...obsidian...I like how that sounds. But I want to make it original sounding. Hmmmmm...Obisidan?'

"If you use obsidian, you might as well just go with Obsidian. It's a cool name."

'Okay. Then that's my name. My name is Obsidian, Amelí.'

"Good choice. Now I can call you by name! I'm so excited!"

Obsidian rumbles low in his throat. Laughter.

'Don't fall out of your seat.'

"I won't; I'm all strapped in."

'Good. Do you know any other dragons, besides Saphira and Fírnen?'

"Where did that come from?"

'I don't know.'

"Thorn. Murtagh's dragon. He's a ruby red dragon. Younger than Saphira, but older than Fírnen."

'Who's Murtagh?'

I send him flashes of my imagination, where I imagined the parts of the book that had Murtagh in it. Talking with Nasuada, letting Eragon and Saphira go, and other things. Leaving out my private fantasies, of course. He's too pure to know that part of my head.

'Oh. So...he's Eragon's brother?'

"Half brother, actually. Their mother is Selena, but Eragon's father is Brom, and Murtagh's father is Morzan."

'Right. Thorn is his dragon? He seems like he would be a nice guy.'

"From what I imagine, yeah. But I don't know about for real life. That was only when I was reading the books."

'Of course. You haven't met them, so how would you know? You wouldn't.'

"Obsidian, it's been six months of me being here."

'Yeah, and?'

"Back home...do you think anyone misses me?"

'Well, your family and friends would certainly miss you. Why do you ask?'

"Because... Obsidian, what I'm about to tell you, you can't repeat to anyone, okay?"

'I promise I won't.'

"Thank you. Well, you know how I have scars on my arms and legs?"

'Yes. Is this about your scars?'

"Kind of. Where I came from, in my universe, I mean, everyone hates me. I was bullied at school, verbally and physically, and my parents were always angry with me. Sometimes they wouldn't let me eat, or would lock me in my room. A lot of times, my dad would get drunk and abuse me. My mom was hardly ever around when I was out if my room. She mostly just gave me my food and insulted me through the door, or gave me a long list of work to do. Sometimes..." I shudder. "Sometimes my older brother would stand up for me, only to torture me in some other way. And, with the weight of my parents, the bullies at school, and my grades, I cut myself. The first time, I couldn't believe what I was doing. I didn't cut for a long time after that. Then the pain just built up on the inside, and I caved. I cut at least once a week after that."

'Oh, Amelí, I had no idea! I'm always here, you know I am. But I can't believe you would keep something like this to yourself.'

"Can I tell you more?"

Obsidian sent permission through our link.

"Well...at school... School used to be my safe place. Sometimes I would stay after school just so that I could avoid my family. School lunch was usually the only food I got, other than whatever my mom brought me for dinner. Usually crackers or something like that. Leftovers if I was lucky. Anyway, I was doing really well in school. I was in honors classes, and I had dreams of becoming a scientist, and going to a good college. Then, around seventh grade, I had a boyfriend, and I found out that my best friend was dating him too. I broke up with him, and I haven't forgiven my ex-friend. I met a different girl, who seemed really nice, and she helped me get over the two of them. One day, she asked me to try drugs, and I said no. She laughed at me, and called me a chicken, and that if I didn't want to at least act like I was somewhat cool, that she would desert me. I just walked away. The next day, some other people kept calling me a chicken and a coward. I blew up in my friend's face, and asked her what I had done. She told me...told me what, I can't remember, but all I know is that she went and gathered her other friends, and they all started spreading nasty rumors about me. I have no idea why she hated me. But my parents decided to use references to my situation in school to hurt me. The next year, People in school started tripping me, or making me drop things, or shoving me into the walls. It got so bad that they started twisting my arm or punching me. I was so afraid if what they would do that I never told anyone. My parents would have probably cared less. Before I found myself here, I was in my first year of high school, after eight grade, and it was the first day. My mom hadn't been feeding me for three days, and some of the older students were harassing me, or getting me in all sorts of trouble. I had been cutting before I went to bed, and I woke up here."

'Oh, Amelí...if only you had told a teacher?'

"No, Obsidian, it doesn't work like that. I tried once, and the kid just beat me up more for telling."

'We've been gone for three hours. We should get back.'

Obsidian dove back to the forest. I was letting the wind sweep my loose hair back from my face and drag the tears from my cheeks. We land, and I get off. We walk around, and I get back into the house. Obsidian comes into my bedroom. On my way up, I grab some bread and some fruit. I sit against Obsidian's stomach in the dip in the floor, and eat my breakfast. A knock sounds on the door, and I open it for Arya.

"Did you have fun?" she asks.

"Yeah, we did. And, we have a name. Arya, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Obsidian."

"A pleasure to meet you, Obsidian."

Arya leaves, and I settle against Obsidian for a nap.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. Now, don't expect me to update soon. I can't get time often, because of school and family. I will see what I can do though! Tell me what you thought about this story, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, marshmallows! Enjoy the second chapter, and please review!

* * *

My eyes drift open lazily.

"Hey, how long have I been...no. No, no, no, no, no."

I stare at the ceiling in my old bedroom, willing it to change to the wood of my home in Ellesméra. It can't have been a dream. A six month long dream?! I check my right hand, just to be sure, and I gasp.

On my palm is a gedwëy ignasia.

I shut my eyes again, and open them, praying that it will be Obsidian there to comfort me from my nightmare.

I hear footsteps outside my door.

"Amelia, we decided that you can't go to school anymore. We just don't have the money. So you aren't allowed to leave your bedroom, so that we don't get in trouble with the law, until nighttime. You can wash up or whatever then. And then you have to report to your father for your chores."

My mother walks away. Thank goodness. But...no school. I can't leave my room? Fine. I can just smuggle my razors in here.

* * *

For a week, my parents have kept me under the rule. I can't contact my friends to let them know I'm okay. I get their texts and emails and messages, but I can't reply. I'm stuck at home, with nothing to do all day, and then everything to do at night. I hardly get sleep. Yes, I know, during the day, but I can't, because of my nightmares, which have only gotten worse. I can't bear knowing that my two friends are broken over me (my only two friends). I can't stand the nightmares. I can't stand my family-if I can even call it that anymore. Just one quick cut and it will be over. That's all. I pick up the razor. Just one little movement. Then I can sleep for forever, without nightmares. It will be over. I want it to be over. I let the blades slide along my skin a few times, and warm liquid drips onto my shirt. I lay back on my bed. My heart gradually slows to a stop as all the blood runs out of my neck. I'm getting light headed. The world goes black.

* * *

"Amelí! Amelí, can you hear me? Amelí, wake up! Come on, wake up! You're fine now, just open your eyes!"

That voice...I know that voice. But...it isn't my father. It isn't my brother. It's...

"Eragon!" I gasp, as my eyes pop open. "I thought I would never see this place again!"

"You were gone. For a week, you were gone."

"What?"

"Obsidian called for us, and said you had just disappeared. We thought he was crazy, but we couldn't find you anywhere. Oh, we were so worried!"

"Wait...I killed myself. How am I alive still?!" I exclaim, grazing my hand over the scar from where I had committed suicide.

"Obsidian saw you unconscious in the forest again, and brought you straight here. Arya, Saphira, Fírnen, Obsidian, and I all took turns healing the wound and watching over you. Why did you attempt suicide?"

I raise my hand, and he grips it. I bring up the memories, and send them to him in a flash. All my abuse and bullying, all my cutting, and a brief glimpse of my father's face when he raped me, and finally, me letting the blood flow out of me. Eragon sits back in horror. I feel Obsidian giving me support and love. I mentally hug him. It isn't until a tear slides down my face do I realize that I'm crying silent tears.

At that moment, Arya comes running in and gives me a big hug. Well. How strangely out of character for her. Saphira and Fírnen poke their heads in. I am bombarded by feelings of love sent from the dragons. I run my fingertips over my wrists. Many shiny, pink lines criss cross with each other in both. Almost to the point that I can't see the real skin on my wrist. Some of the scars are raised. Eragon and Arya take me into a group hug, and I start to cry more. I've never had a loving family. This feels right, though.

"Do you think I can scry people in my world?" I ask. A random question, but one I have to ask. I need to know what it looks like there.

After a few minutes, I am looking into a bowl of water at a very pale version of myself. My black and purple hair is sprawled around me, and I can see blood stains on my shirt and on my sheets. I am lifeless, and yet, I'm here. I look up at Obsidian.

"I can stay here," I say happily. "For forever."

'Wonderful. Never leave us again. And please don't let your past get in the way of your future.'

"I won't." 'I promise.'

* * *

It has been a year since I committed suicide and was sent to the world of the Inheritance series. Obsidian and I are growing together. I'm fourteen years old. Obsidian is now a year and six months old. I feel so happy. Arya and Eragon adopted me into a family. I have a loving, caring family, a dragon who is connected with my very soul, and I no longer dream of death. I don't have to worry about the bullies at school, or my abusive family. And today, Arya and I are taking the last egg in Ellesméra out to let everyone touch it. I'm told we do this once a year. I put on cotton leggings, a long-sleeved tunic, and I tie my hair (which has grown to my hips) into a fishtail braid over my shoulder.

Obsidian is preening himself as well. He hopes that the egg hatches. That it's a female. Just as much as I do. Saphira has Fírnen with her, and I can feel Obsidian's sadness and loneliness like it's my own.

'Ready?' I ask with my mind. I have become accustomed to using our link to communicate, and I hardly ever talk aloud to Obsidian.

'As I'll ever be,' comes the reply.

I hop up onto Obsidian, barefoot as always, and I tighten the leg straps. We swoop out and meet Arya and Eragon in the sky, with Fírnen and Saphira. Arya is holding a leather bag, and she opens it for us to see. The dragon egg I saw before, with the crystal clear coating with the white underneath, sparkles in the sunlight. It truly is beautiful, and should make for an amazing dragon.

We swoop down into the city, and land carefully. The younger elves go first, each touching the egg in turn. Then the older elves. The younger elves go again. Nothing. No cracking. Arya and I exchange a dejected glance. Then, I get a lightbulb moment.

'What if this dragon isn't for the elves...? Maybe it's for the humans?' I send my mental message to her. I can feel Arya poking around in my thoughts.

'You are lonely, and the elves are too strange for you. You hope a human might make the egg hatch, or at least meet one that you can connect with. Is this your motive?'

'You know me so well.'

Arya and I climb aboard our dragons. At Eragon's confused glance, Arya explains that we will try a different race. He nods, and we take off.

Soaring isn't quite a feeling I can describe. But my fear of heights hasn't exactly gone away. Obsidian makes flying high fun, though. He senses my discomfort, and always cheers me up somehow. When we see a village, I get excited. I toss my mind out to the wind. Down below, I pick up the name of the town. It's familiar...

I gasp.

'Obsidian, we're over Carvahall! This is where Eragon is from!' I think. I can feel his curiosity peak, and he looks down.

'Do you feel that one? It kind of reminds me of Eragon...'

I direct my consciousness to the person Obsidian is talking about. It's Roran. Wait...wasn't he suppose to be in Ellesméra at the end of the last book with Katrina and his kid(s)?

'Arya, when did Roran and his family leave Ellesméra?' I ask.

'When Eragon returned to Alagësia, he took his cousin home. That was...roughly a year and a half ago. Actually, I believe he was returning when you were found in the forest. Why do you ask?'

'You already know.'

'Shall we try Carvahall, then?'

'We might as well.'

Fírnen turns into a gentle dive, and Obsidian follows suit. When we land in a field, I am hit by realization. Garrow's house was here. I slide off of Obsidian, and Arya joins me with the egg. We walk into the town, ready for anything.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait (if anyone was actually waiting...). This is pretty much a filler chapter. Not much going on. Other than another character is introduced... Well, enjoy, marshmallows!

* * *

Arya and I have somehow convinced the young adults and the children to come and try their luck with the egg. A boy comes and runs his fingertips over the crystal-like shell, and I feel something. A flare. I glance at Arya. She felt it too. The boy looks up from the egg, and I accidentally look at his stormy-gray eyes a millisecond too long.

"What was your name?" Arya asks him.

"Devon," he replies.

"Would your parents mind if you come with us? With the egg?" she continues.

"Er...why?"

"It seems that the hatchling likes you..." I reply.

In response to my somewhat creepy statement, Devon looks at me funny, but says he can come nevertheless. He hitches a ride aboard Fírnen, as Obsidian isn't as strong as the green dragon. I get an idea. I could poke around Devon's mind...talk to him... I cast out my mind, and I quickly detect and dive ink the flow of his consciousness. No barriers whatsoever.

'I wonder who that younger one is, the one with the black and purple dragon,' he thinks to himself. 'She seems a bit strange. And so many scars...more than is right for a person. They can't be from a fight, they're right on her wrists...'

'Hey. It's violet, not purple. And they are self-inflicted scars, thank you very much,' I think, sending the message to him. I can see him look at me, frightened and shocked. I can't help the smile that slowly comes into being in my face.

We are all silent in the way to Ellesméra. At some point, Obsidian goes lower in altitude. I accidentally looked down...and got a tad freaked. Anyway, when we get to my favorite place in the whole Inheritance Universe, as I am now calling it, we land, and I take Devon to a spare room in our home, according to Arya's instruction.

"So. This is where you will stay while you're here; my room is above you, Arya and Eragon are below. Have fun with your dragon," I say, and leave the room.

* * *

Again, sorry about the lack of anything whatsoever. I hope you take the time to review anyway...!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey marshmallows! I have recently fixed some technical difficulties, and now guests can actually see their reviews. I'm sorry to you guests. I have only had guests review so far, so I am especially sorry. Thank you to these people:

Guest/Moon

Elf of 2 worlds

* * *

'Amelí.'

A puff of smokey air hits my face. I blink my eyes open. Obsidian is rather good at waking people up. Especially when he says your name over and over and over for an hour straight.

'I'm up, alright? Goodness...' I think.

'You said that half an hour ago.'

'So? Is the city in danger?'

'No.'

'Then I can sleep.'

'The egg hatched.'

'WHAT?!' I yell through our link. 'Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!'

I jump out of my warm bed, pull on some leggings, a tunic, and rush down the elven stairway to Devon's room. Without warning, I open the door and enter the room. Obsidian was right. Devon is sitting in bed, with a dragon hatchling in his lap. The dragon is white-skinned, with white spikes and horns, and her scales are like crystal or diamond. Its eyes blink silver-blue. I come and sit at the foot of the bed, and grab Devon's right wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asks explosively as I force his fist open.

A gedwëy ignasia shimmers on his palm. Then it is safe to touch the hatchling. I drop Devon's wrist and slide my hand along its back.

"Is it male or female?" I ask.

"Um...female...I think."

I gently probe into the dragon's mind. She is indeed female. I nod my head to agree with Devon on the dragon's gender.

"I'm going to tell Arya and Eragon, although I'n sure they already know," I say, and head out of the room.

As I shut the door, I pick up a bit of Devon's thoughts:

'She's odd, but interesting. Like a magnet...'

I continue down the steps to Arya and Eragon's room. This time, I knock. That's a mistake I don't want to make again...

"Yes, Amelí?" I hear Eragon ask.

I come into the room. It's just Eragon, with Saphira poking her head trough the open wall. Arya and Fírnen must be out.

"I'm sure you're aware the egg hatched. Obsidian woke me up and told me this morning."

"Saphira told me. Is it a male or a female?"

"Female. She's beautiful, too. White skin, white spikes and horns, and crystal-clear scales. Her eyes are silvery blue."

"Has Devon touched her?"

"I checked his hand, and yes, he has. I sensed he has capacity for magic, as well."

Eragon nods, and says:

"Could you send both of them to me, please?"

I nod and run up the stairs again. I poke my head into Devon's room.

"Eragon wants to see you and your dragon in his room. I suggest you go soon," I say.

"Okay, I'll go in a minute."

I continue up to my room, where Obsidian is absent. I realize that I haven't done anything with my hair yet this morning. I groan. Who knows what kind of annoying bed head I've had? I brush my hair out, and pull it into a french braid down my back. At least it looks somewhat presentable now.

'Obsidian,' I think, tossing my mind to the wind.

'Yes, Amelí?'

'Where are you?'

'Hunting. I'll be back in less than half an hour.'

Obsidian withdraws. I let my consciousness wander, and I feel animals, plants, insects, people. A Rider and dragon I have not felt before approaching. There are no dragons besides Obsidian, Fírnen, Saphira, and the hatchling. I have felt their minds. Who is this Rider and dragon? I carefully probe into the dragon's mind. People are too confusing. Dragons at least have a logical organization of their thoughts...

This dragon knows I am there. I can feel his amusement as I continue in my blind search. Red...battles...forced enslavement...it can't be...

'Yes, young one. I am Thorn.'

The deep voice chuckles into my mind at my childish excitement. The Rider must be Murtagh...! My favorite book crush EVER. Oops. Dragon still listening.

'Don't tell Murtagh. Please. That would be horrible for me.'

'I won't. Your "book crush" secret is safe with me...'

I withdraw, and bounce on my toes like a five-year old who has been given a large dessert. After checking my hair again, I race down the stairs and outside into the street.

'Obsidian!' I mentally yell. 'Hurry up, I need you!'

'I'm coming, calm down.'

Obsidian comes swooping down and grabs me in his talons. I climb up his black arm and onto his back, riding bare-back. My thighs will hate me later but I don't care. I grip Obsidian's neck spikes to keep myself from falling as we soar toward the general direction of Thorn and Murtagh.

'Obsidian, try and speak to Thorn. Just try for me,' I say.

I receive no answer, but I can feel Obsidian stretch his mind. A few moments later, I see a flapping spot in the sky. The spot grows bigger, until I can see red glinting in the sun. Soon, Thorn flies next to Obsidian.

'Amelí,' Thorn acknowledges me.

'Bjartskular,' I think to him, and receive a slightly surprised feeling.

Murtagh tries to link with my mind, but I slam up barriers. He doesn't need to know what I have conjured up in my imagination... Force against the barriers. I flash him a warning look. The pressure subsides.

'Are you coming to Ellesméra?' I ask Thorn.

'We are. I felt another dragon. We missed Obsidian, so I felt we should see the new one.'

I flash him images of the hatchling, which he shares with Murtagh. Obsidian dives down back to the forest, outside of Ellesméra by a bit.

'Eragon,' I call. 'Murtagh and Thorn-'

'I know. Saphira and I are coming to you. Arya is on her way as well.'

I slide off of Obsidian and sit in the space between his front legs, my knees drawn up to my chest. We wait patiently for Eragon to arrive. When he does, Devon and the hatchling jump off too.

Arya and Fírnen come next, landing in the remaining space between Eragon and Murtagh. Devon clears his throat loudly, and Eragon looks at him with questionin eyebrows.

"Why am I here again?" Devon asks.

"We've come to see the dragon, and to visit with my half-brother," Murtagh answered, looking at Eragon.

* * *

Well. That should do it for now. Sorry about that last chapter. I was being pressured by a friend of mine and I wanted to get something up quickly. ENjoy, and review!


	5. Chapter 5

There's a small amount of tension between Murtagh and Eragon. Arya and I can feel it. Thankfully, Murtagh and Thorn didn't stay long. Just for an hour, to spend a small amount of time (awkwardly) catching up with Eragon, and to inspect the new hatchling and the new Rider. I'm thankful they left. I was starting to get distracted by my hunger (it was close to lunchtime when they left), and my mental barriers were weakening.

'Well, you met Murtagh. Is he how you imagined?' Obsidian asks me as he banks to the right.

'Well, not entirely. I think I should leave the decisions to Mr. Paolini, though,' I answer, leaning closer to Obsidian's neck.

'Meaning?'

'Murtagh and Nasuada is a good pairing. In my opinion, anyway. I'm not completely sure, but I think think the fan base agrees with it. I don't have a tumblr account, so I'm not positive on that. But I have a feeling it's a well-recieved pairing.'

'Should I know what any of that means?' Obsidian asks me.

'No, it's okay,' I reply, laughing out loud. 'Tumblr is an internet community based on fan bases, as far as I know. Pairing is-'

'I know that one. It's like two people you put together, right? In a story or something?'

'I'm proud of you,' I think appraisingly. 'You catch on fast.'

Obsidian rumbles: laughter. He lifts us up further, high enough to almost touch the lowest clouds. We've been flying around since Thorn left with Murtagh, which was probably an hour or two ago, judging by the sun. The sun is at its highest in the sky, about at noon, maybe a few minutes after. The black, glittering mass of scales beneath me descends into a clearing in the Spine, near Carvahall. I slide off, after unstrapping myself from the saddle of course, and curl up between my dragon's front legs.

'You know...it seems like we should have encountered some sort of bad...thing by now,' I think, my stomach starting to twist with an eerie sense of foreboding.

'Why? This is your happily ever after, isn't it? To be in the world you love and away from anything else?'

'Well, yeah, but all good things must come to an end.'

'Not always, Ameli. Sometimes, good things last. Take, for instance, the age of the Riders. That was a time of peace, wasn't it?'

'Yeah, but it didn't last.'

A shadow crosses over the clearing. I look up, and Obsidian growls. The shadow crosses again, and I catch a glimpse of the figure. I only see the dragon-like silhouette. I would be able to see a colored shine of some sort if it was a dragon with this sunlight. There was nothing of the sort. The only other thing that comes to mind is Lethrblaka. But they would only be out in the dark, especially if the Ra'zac were accompanying them. What is this?

'It's not a dragon. Is it?' I ask, scrunching further down and into the crook of Obsidian's arm.

'It's a dragon...I think.'

'What? Doesn't it have scales?'

'It doesn't seem-'

Stinging, sharp pain came across the link from Obsidian. He roared, stretching his neck and wings. I cut off from our link to save myself. Not from the pain. From an intruder.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hey guys, sorry about how short the last chapter was. I was a little short on time, and I had a slight bit of writer's block. I think it was okay, though. Thank you to GaaraSandNiN, Moon, and an unnamed guest for reviewing. Reviews really mean a lot, guys. They tell me that people are actually enjoying it. Anyway, enjoy, and please review!

* * *

"Wait, wait, slow down. You saw a scale-less dragon?"

"Yes!" I say, impatient.

Eragon sighs and continues pacing. I had run back home as fast as possible. Obsidian...I don't know how he is, but I knkw he isn't dead. I can't ignore him completely, the link isn't just something you can cut off from. I blocked the pain and mostly cut communication. That's all.

"Ameli, if there was a scale-less dragon attacking you, then it was either very lucky to survive or it's been in hiding for a long time, at least I assume so, if you're description of size is correct. A dragon can't live without it's scales."

"I know, but I also know that there was no glittering at all, or anything that even remotely points to the evidence of scales. The silhoette didn't even look scaled. There were no neck or tail spikes either!"

"We'll deal with whatever it is after we find Obsidian, alright? Right now, your dragon, who you abandoned, is more important that bickering about the scales on a dragon," Eragon says, and I understand that this was the final word about it for now.

I climb up onto Saphira after Eragon, and Saphira flies us to where I was last, faster than what I've flown before. We arrive, and I jump down and run to the large, black figure of my dragon. I pull our link back, and figure that he's just unconscious. It takes a lot to knock out a dragon, as far as I know, so whatever this...this...thing was, it was powerful.

'Obsidian,' I call, shoving his shoulder. 'Come on, you have to get up.'

"Should we go? Or do you want us to stay in case you need to be flown back?" Eragon asks.

"I'm alright, you guys can go." Once they've flown a good distance, I turn my attention back to Obsidian, and I place my hand on the side of his face. I speak a few healing words in the Ancient Language, and then curl up mext to his side to wait.


	7. Important Note

Hey guys. I'm sure I'm going to get a few really pissed comments about this, but...I'm discontinuing this story. I simply lost the will to complete it. If anyone wants to adopt it and continue, be my guest, just ask me first. I swear I'll get back to you within a day of you asking.

But: if you do continue it, I have some rules. Firs, you have to have read all the books. Second, you can't go back and change anything that's already written. No changing of my OC's attitudes/appearances, especially. Third, please try and stick to what I've done with the plot. And last, a suggestion: you might want to have a basic knowledge of the Ancient Language. It could come in handy. If you have no idea what I mean, there's more to the language than the words. Go to Inheriwiki and look up the Ancient Language and read over the page about grammar, at least.

It might be a lot to ask to follow my requests, it might not be, depending on your point of view. Or I could have wasted my time writing them because no one will want to take on the fic. Again, I'm sorry I'm giving it up, but I'm going to be honest and say that it probably would end up flatlining if I kept at it for very long.

Sorry to get anyone's hopes up for another chapter, but...yeah. Feel free to verbally abuse me in the comments if you'd like, just don't say anything about being really sad, please don't do that, feeling guilty is one of my worst weaknesses and I will just cry. Seriously. Don't do that.

All I can say in conclusion is that it was great while it lasted. I may or may not have some new stuff posted soon. I have a LOT of completed one-shots that may ir may not turn out to be one-shots, depending on how I break them up.

My apologies,

IzzyBells


End file.
